


”Bourdingnoda” - Or, “What Might Have Happened if Rob Had Been Caught”

by lpfan503



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpfan503/pseuds/lpfan503
Summary: Alternative Ending to Chapter 51 of "Confession", by request.





	”Bourdingnoda” - Or, “What Might Have Happened if Rob Had Been Caught”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an alternate ending to Chapter 51, "Watching", the beginning of this story is taken directly from my story Confession and is italicized.

_The bed was on the wall perpendicular to the door, affording him a side view of what was happening underneath the duvet his bandmates had bought to replace the one he previously had on that bed. The sheets and the duvet were pooled around Mike’s thighs and he was between Chester’s legs, his mouth enthusiastically wrapped around Chester’s dick, Chester’s hands buried in Mike’s hair, his head thrown back in ecstacy._

_Rob’s eyes lingered on Chester’s face for moments, the dark smudges of black eyeliner all around, and he grimaced as he felt a stirring in his groin. Looking at Chester was turning him on, and even though it felt wrong and he knew he didn’t want Chester that way he couldn’t back away from the door. Holding his breath, his eyes skimmed down Chester’s body, sweaty and writhing on the bed, his flamed forearms that Rob had always appreciated, landing on the sight of Chester threading his fingers through Mike’s hair, pulling on it as Mike expertly provided what appeared to be the best blow job since the creation of time. Rob’s mouth dropped open slightly as he watched Chester’s hips buck up into Mike’s mouth, one of Mike’s hands stroking across Chester’s flat stomach, the other slick with lube and teasing around his puckered entrance. He was holding his breath as he watched Mike slide one finger inside Chester slowly, and listened to Chester’s pleased purr of arousal, then the continuous chant of “Mike, Mike, more, please… ahhhhh… Mikey…”_

_Now he knew what they were doing when Chester was repeating Mike’s name over and over at night. The visual to go along with the cries he’d heard was overwhelming. He was uncomfortably hard after watching his bandmates, the sight of Mike skillfully touching Chester, dominating the vocalist the way he had been known to do in the studio almost too much for Rob._

_He backed away from the crack in the door for a moment, trying to catch his breath as quietly as possible, his head spinning. He’d never had a blow job and been penetrated at the same time, he had no point of reference for what that would feel like. He couldn’t imagine getting a woman to do that to him, much less how to approach the topic with one. Rob bit his lip, in a clear dilemma now-- he wanted to see what was going to happen but his own erection was begging for attention, and he knew he would be crossing a huge line if he started to get himself off while watching his friends. Besides, what if he were to get caught? It would be harder to lie and say that he had only just walked up to the door by accident if his hand was in his pants. He took another deep breath and stepped back to the door to see Mike, two fingers deep now, sitting back on his heels, stroking Chester’s dick slick with saliva, as Chester twisted his hands into fists, pulling on the sheets in the absence of Mike’s hair._

It was at that moment that Chester opened his eyes to beg Mike for another finger or for him to go ahead and fuck him already, and his eyes met Rob’s, bleary and unfocused at first. Then, a sly smile crept across his face as he realized their drummer had been watching for a while.

“Mmm, Ches, you’re so tight. I can’t believe how tight you still are…” Mike’s low murmur reached Rob’s ears, in a tone he’d never heard from the emcee, sultry, almost demanding. “I can’t believe you still want more after last night.” He was oblivious to what was happening behind him, Rob frozen in the doorway of the bedroom, his face bright red.

“Mike, Mike... Bourdie… he’s home,“ Chester managed to gasp out even as Mike’s fingers were curling inside him, brushing against his prostate and forcing his eyes closed again.

All of the movement in the room seemed to stop except for the turning of Mike’s face to the doorway, his hungry gaze locking onto Rob’s embarrassed face. In the space of two breaths, Mike decided the course of the morning for all of them. With his free hand, he reached out toward Rob, beckoning him toward the bed silently, his eyes dark with desire.

Rob didn’t know if he should go to them or walk away, which scenario would ultimately be more embarrassing, and he stood suspended, unsure, his eyes never leaving Mike’s.

“Bourdie, come on,” Chester called, his voice high with need. “Mike, make him come here.”

Slowly withdrawing his fingers from Chester’s body, Mike slid down the foot of the bed and made his way to the doorway, his naked body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, the faint smell of lavender lingering in the room. Rob stood perfectly still, his heart beating so fast he thought he might pass out. “I’m… sorry…” he whispered, stunned as Mike took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. 

“Don’t be,” Mike husked close his ear as he slid a hand around the back of the drummer’s neck, drawing Rob’s forehead down to rest against his. “Chester was right. You’re curious.” His statement was met only with silence, and Mike decided to put him out of his misery. “It’s up to you, Bourdie. Do you just want to watch… or do you want us to show you how good it feels?” His words were warm against Rob’s face.

Chester had risen up on both elbows to look at the pair more clearly, impatiently waiting as Rob teetered between horniness driven curiosity and heterosexual sensibility, watching for the moment that Rob would give in to them. 

A tense moment passed before Rob finally breathed out a long, suffering sigh. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted in a whisper.

“You can start by closing your eyes,” Mike whispered back as he motioned for Chester to join them. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

Scrambling close, Chester smiled as Mike took a step back and instructed his lover, “kiss him, Ches. Help him relax.” It was Mike’s turn to watch as Chester slowly spread delicate kisses along Rob’s cheek. He watched Rob’s lips drop open slightly just before Chester kissed the corner of his mouth, watched as Rob’s broad hands came up to cup the back of Chester’s skull as he brought their lips together for the first time. The sight of his friend kissing his lover caused Mike’s stomach to twist in anticipation of what was to come, and he slid his arms around Chester’s waist, pressing his dick into the tight round ass in front of him. 

Chester moaned into Rob’s mouth as Mike pressed against him, holding on to Rob’s biceps as Mike’s hands released him and pulled Rob’s shirt from his jeans, deftly unbuttoning it so that Chester could push it down Rob’s muscular arms, letting it fall to the floor. Kissing the back of Chester’s neck, Mike stroked his hands down Rob’s broad chest, feeling over his well defined pecs, his fingernails scraping over his hardened nipples on his way down to the top of Rob’s pants. He worked the buckle of Rob’s belt loose, then managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans as well, all while Rob kept strong hold of Chester’s face, kissing him hungrily. It was Chester who broke their kiss, leaning down to push Rob’s jeans down his legs and help him step out of them. 

From his knees, Chester looked up at Mike, and Mike looked between him and Rob before he said, “this is it, Bourdie, if you just want to watch… this is your last chance to change your mind.”

They watched as Rob closed his eyes, a little unsteady on his legs, before he reached to run a hand over Chester’s hair and said, “no. I want to know.” He opened his eyes and looked at Mike. “I want to fuck _you_ ,” he said, directly and clearly. 

As Mike stood, taken aback by Rob’s sudden assertiveness, Chester reached for the waistband of Rob’s boxers and slipped them down as he said, “if you’re going to fuck my fiance, I’m going to have a little fun first.” 

Mike was still shocked silent as he watched Chester wrap his hand around Rob’s dick, his hand looking particularly small around Rob’s impressive girth. They had known each other as long as he’d known Brad, and Mike had never had any indication that Rob might lean his direction, had never taken a second glance at Rob in any state of undress he’d been in over the years, and the impressive erection Chester was stroking was a surprise to the emcee. He wasn’t sure that he _wanted_ to be fucked by someone the size of Rob. Uneasy, he watched as Chester descended, taking Rob into his mouth as far as he could go- which wasn’t far. Making up for the lack of depth with his hand, Chester stroked and sucked as Rob’s eyes bored into Mike’s, challenging him to say no to his proposition. 

Mike closed the distance between them all and met Chester down on his knees, bringing a hand around to grasp Chester’s rock hard erection. _He’s getting off on sucking Rob off,_ Mike realized, stroking his lover slowly, listening to the moans of pleasure from Chester, knowing they were reverberating through Rob’s dick as they resonated in his own ears, and he felt the painful throbbing in his groin. Before they’d been interrupted he’d been about to finally sink into Chester to relieve that ache, and now he felt as though he were starting over. Putting his lips to Chester’s ear, he asked, “what do you think, Ches? Do you think I can take him? How does he feel in your hot little mouth? Do you think he can make me feel good?”

Chester’s closed eyes squeezed shut harder at Mike’s words, his helpless moans Mike’s answer. With a last stroke, Mike released Chester, pulling at his shoulders, whispering in his ear, “c’mon then… you’ll have to get me ready.”

With a wet smack, Chester released the head of Rob’s dick, saliva and Rob’s precum dripping down his chin. As Rob stumbled to the bed, Mike pulled Chester up and caught his lips, delving his tongue deep into the warm cavity, tasting Chester and Rob mixed together in his lover’s mouth. Pressing their bodies together closely, Mike sucked Chester’s bottom lip into his mouth for a moment before he feathered kisses along his jaw. “Is this okay?” he asked, wanting to be certain that Chester was okay with what was happening so unexpectedly in their bedroom.

Only nodding, Chester backed Mike toward the bed and they tumbled down next to Rob in a heated heap of tangled limbs. Mike reached out and pulled Rob toward them, running his fingers though Rob’s silky hair as Chester sat across his thighs, watching. “I want to see you kiss Rob, now,” Chester breathed as he leaned forward, teasing his hands down Mike’s bare chest. 

Goosebumps rose on Mike’s arms as he looked at Rob, who was looking uncertain again. _He can’t decide if he really wants this or not,_ thought Mike before he reached for Rob’s glasses. “Here, Ches, set these on the table,” he directed, gently sliding them off Rob’s nose and handing them to Chester. As Chester slid off Mike’s legs to place to glasses aside, Mike pulled Rob down to him, neatly maneuvering the drummer onto his back and hovering his body over him, his voice shaking as he murmured, “do you really want this, Rob?” 

It was serious now, it always was when Mike abandoned ‘Bourdie’ for ‘Rob.’ It usually meant Rob had fucked up in some way, but Mike was trying to bring him back down to Earth, hoping his name would ground him a little bit. As soon as Rob nodded, Mike dropped down, covering the drummer’s mouth with his own, tasting his kiss for the first time. 

Rob’s jaw was squarer, his lips wider, his kiss even more masculine than Chester’s as the initial gentle exploration dissolved into a more fervent, urgent taking of each other’s mouths, tongues battling for dominance. Pushing up on one elbow, Rob grasped roughly at Mike’s hair, tilting his head to the side and back so that he could bite his way down Mike’s neck, surprising the emcee with his aggression. All of Rob’s sexual frustration was coming to the surface as he played with the two frontmen, gaining confidence the longer they explored each other. Mike felt a hiss of air from between Rob’s teeth as he moved along Mike’s neck, then felt Chester’s hand on his dick, stroking it against Rob’s, both of them dripping precum freely, providing just enough slickness to Chester’s gentle friction. Then Chester’s lips were on the back of his neck, sucking gently as Rob nipped and licked across his collarbone, and Mike fleetingly wondered when he’d lost control over the situation. If he was going to be fucked he wanted to also be doing the fucking, and the realization flashed across his mind that he was going to be in the middle, and very much not in control. 

“Ches… Chester… I need you to-” he panted out, his words choked off as he became lost in the sensations of two pairs of lips on his skin, Rob’s large calloused hands on his body and Chester’s delicate fingers stroking his dick against Rob’s. 

“What, love, what do you need?” Chester asked, not letting up the pressure he was applying to the two dicks between his palms. 

“Show him… lube… Rob…” he gasped out, frustrated as Chester released them to scoot along the side of the bed for the bottle they’d left there before Rob joined them.

Rob’s eyebrows knitted together as Mike pulled away from him, catching his breath. He and Chester had experimented with him on the bottom a few times but it wasn’t either of their preference, both of them desiring Mike’s dominance and Chester’s willingness to surrender to him instead. But Chester understood what Mike was asking him to do, to show Rob how to prepare him for sex. Chester poured the lube on his own fingers and Rob’s uncertainty surfaced again while he watched, breathless, as Chester ran one palm down Mike’s thigh, over the soft dark hair on his caramel colored skin, wordlessly spreading his legs apart, exposing him to Chester’s probing fingertip. 

Mike sucked in a breath as one slender finger slipped inside his body, clutching the bedsheets in his hands. With rapt fascination, Rob watched, leaning forward to stroke one hand across Mike’s stomach and up to one nipple, experimentally pinching and rolling the tight little bud between his thumb and finger, delighted when he was rewarded with a low moan from the emcee. Chester felt the clutch around his finger as Mike felt the pinch, then felt the muscle relax again, welcoming him to push in another finger. He and Rob watched, fascinated as a warm flush spread over Mike’s skin and he squirmed under the combined efforts of their hands. Chester leaned over and met Rob’s lips, gently kissing him as he moved in and out of Mike’s body, stretching him, feeling the tight warmth around his fingers and the gentle, wet warmth of Rob’s tongue sliding against his. He felt Rob’s fingertips skim over his jawline and they broke apart to see Mike staring up at them, his breaths shallow, his eyes heavy. 

“Don’t stop,” he groaned as Chester withdrew his fingers, but Chester shook his head, reaching for the bottle of lube.

“Give me your hand,” he told Rob, who acquiesced immediately, watching as Chester smeared lube all over his hand. “Now… finger him,” he directed, his voice thick with desire. He moved from between Mike’s thighs to make room for Rob, who sat carefully on his heels in the vacated space, staring up at Mike with wide eyes. “Go on, Bourdie, you won’t hurt him. I got him started for you,” Chester encouraged.

Trying to hold his emotions in check, Rob tentatively reached for Mike, carefully pushing his middle finger inside only to the first knuckle, watching Mike’s face as he entered this unfamiliar territory. When Mike responded favorably, he bit down on his lip, sliding his finger inside until his palm was flush against Mike’s ass, waiting to see what would happen next.

Rob watched Chester slide down beside Mike, expertly taking his dick between his lips and sinking down as far as he could go. He felt Mike’s muscles tense in pleasure the moment Chester descended upon him, then almost immediately relax before tensing again, little waves of pleasure consuming him. Mike’s head was thrown back against the bed, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths, and Rob’s dick was in agony. He couldn’t believe he was about to have sex with Mike who was about to have sex with Chester, that he’d been invited into their bedroom, that he was doing any of the things he was currently doing when twenty four hours ago these things hadn’t even been a consideration in his wholly heterosexual existence. The way Mike and Chester touched each other, the way they had been touching him was addicting, and Rob pushed the fear that this might be a one time thing out of his mind, determined to learn all he could and enjoy what was happening while it lasted.

He reached his free hand forward to stroke a finger down Chester’s sweaty temple, bringing the drop of moisture to his lips and licking it clean, tasting the salt from Chester’s skin as he added another finger to Mike’s entrance. His stomach clenched as Mike moaned, pleading with Chester, “stop, stop, Ches… it’s too much…” 

Not deterred, Rob added a third finger and felt Mike clench around him, and watched Chester release Mike’s dick and kiss up his neck, whispering, “it will feel good, I promise you, Mikey… let him get you ready.” He listened to Mike’s whimpers of impatience and ached, desperate to bury himself in his friend, completely perplexed by the driving need he felt to be deep inside Mike when he’d never considered it before in his life. He watched as Chester poured lube on Mike’s dick, listened as Mike gasped at the coolness of the liquid, watched as Chester reached for and smeared lube over him while he said, “that’s enough of that,” nodding toward his fingers inside Mike.

As Rob withdrew his fingers Mike moaned, reaching for Chester, his words barely coherent as he indicated that Chester should lie on his back. Rob felt dizzy with need and anticipation as he watched Chester lie down, watched Mike drag his lips up Chester’s pale white thigh, run his tongue up Chester’s dick before sucking briefly at the head, cleaning him of the messy precum. He listened to Chester breathe out desperately, “fuck me, Mikey, please,” repeatedly while Mike kissed across his stomach, bit down on both nipples, watched him finally sink his body between Chester’s legs. He watched Mike capture Chester’s writhing hands and pull the flames above his head, mesmerized as Mike’s hips ground down into Chester’s body, pinning him to the bed as he nibbled and kissed the expanse of Chester’s throat before taking his lips ferociously, low moans of arousal escaping from the emcee’s throat. The waiting was absolutely killing him, his dick throbbing painfully as he watched Mike release one of Chester’s wrists to hike his leg up and finally push inside, drawing a long cry from the vocalist as his body adjusted to the intrusion. The heat Rob felt all over his body as he watched Mike thrust forward a few times while Chester grabbed the headboard, the muscles in his arms straining, was almost unbearable.

After what felt like an eternity, Mike cried out for Rob, and Rob slid into position behind him, pushing his knees between Mike’s before he hesitated, uncertain again as Mike held still, waiting. “Rob, Rob, it’s okay, I’m ready,” he said breathlessly, his eyes on Chester, and he felt Rob run his long fingers across his backside before gripping his hip in one hand and lining himself up with the other.

Rob’s first thought, as he struggled to push inside Mike, was that it wasn’t anything like fucking a woman. Sliding inside a woman was far easier than what he was trying to do right now, which was push past the tight ring of muscle that was trying to deny him passage. He heard the hiss of air between Mike’s teeth and he stopped, only to hear Mike force out, “no! Keep going!” and so he did, thrusting forward with more force than he intended, pushing himself inside and propelling Mike forward into Chester, and all three gasped simultaneously at the new sensation.

Mike’s mind was spinning, his body on fire from every nerve ending, the sharp burn and feeling of fullness in his ass not unwelcome but not comfortable yet, contrasting sharply with the tight warmth constricting around his dick. His arms were trembling as he tried to keep most of his weight off of Chester, his thighs shaking as Rob pressed in close from behind, his breaths hot against Mike’s neck.

“Are you ok?” Rob asked tensely, holding his body still behind Mike. He looked down as Mike dropped his forehead into the space between Chester’s neck and shoulder, and his eyes met Chester’s as he stroked a hand down Chester’s thigh.

“Mmmhhpphh,” was all Mike could manage, and the three held still a few more moments until Mike finally lifted his head a bit and breathed out, “move, Rob, you have to move.” Easing back, Rob gave a short thrust forward and Mike gasped as he thrust into Chester reflexively. “Ahh, again,” Mike cried, and Rob pulled back again, gripping Mike’s hips as he thrust forward again, carefully setting a slow pace.

Mike started to feel the burn subside as Rob moved inside him, and his lips sought Chester’s, the vocalist’s lips soft and welcoming as Mike started to match the rhythm Rob had set behind him. He sunk down further onto Chester, his forearms on the bed, his hands cupping Chester’s head as he broke their kiss, staring down into Chester’s eyeliner ringed eyes, his heart fluttering in his chest at how beautiful he looked on his back as Mike fucked him. He couldn’t classify the experience as anything but fucking at this point, it was so desperately out of character for all of them, without even the excuse of alcohol to deflect responsibility later. They all wanted this, and Mike was being fucked by one of his oldest friends as he was buried inside the man he was going to marry. It was overwhelming. 

Rob’s eyes were screwed shut as he relished Mike’s tight warmth, savored the feeling of being inside someone he cared for and had a deep relationship with, and he desperately hoped that this wouldn’t be the only time they all slept together. Chester’s soft kisses, the way that same mouth had sucked at the head of his dick, the way Mike’s hands felt in his hair, his more aggressive explorations, it was something he decided he wanted more of as he thrust inside Mike, feeling the slow burn rise in his stomach.

Mike shifted up and Rob leaned back, allowing Mike to slide his hands under Chester’s ass, lifting him up from the bed, immediately causing a change in the angle of his thrusts, causing Chester’s prostate to be hit dead on repeatedly. In a matter of moments, Mike felt Chester’s orgasm coming, the tight pulses around his dick signaling the release. The cries of relief, of pleasure, coming from the vocalist hit Rob right in the groin, and he felt the burning in his stomach begin to coil tighter as he continued to thrust into Mike, whose head was now leaning back against Rob, his orgasm close. Rob bent over closer to Mike, forcing him down onto Chester, closing the space between vocalist and emcee, kissing the back of Mike’s neck and mumbling his name at the same time Chester was calling his name, riding out his own orgasm. It was all pleasure for Mike at the moment, feeling Chester tight around him, Rob filling him from behind, and he thrust desperately into Chester, stars exploding behind his eyes as he experienced the most soul-shattering orgasm of his life, his body wrung out from the pleasure of fucking and being fucked, the waves rolling over him repeatedly as he cried out indecipherable words, gasping for air while his body caught fire and burned. He barely registered the feeling of Rob coming deep inside him, his hands gripping Mike’s hips so hard there would likely be bruises later.

The unexpected grip of Mike’s body around his dick pushed Rob right over the edge behind Mike, shuddering and trembling and biting his lip so hard he tasted the bitter copper tang of his own blood as he rode out the orgasm, his hair clinging to his face and neck in sweaty strands, his chest dripping with exertion, his heart racing. It was incredible, the pulses around him far more powerful than the orgasm of any woman he’d ever been with, and Rob knew with lightning precision at that exact moment that he’d be seeking this type of relationship again. It was without a doubt the best sex he’d had in his entire life, and he suddenly knew exactly why Mike and Chester had turned down this road. To have this experience, and with someone he was so intimate with emotionally? If only he could be so lucky.

He realized his hips were still thrusting into Mike though his orgasm had receded, and reluctantly he dragged his lips across Mike’s sweaty cheek before he pulled away, Mike’s disapproving whimper in his ear as he fell heavily down on the bed beside Chester. Mike collapsed onto Chester, and Chester’s hands were in his hair, pulling his face close and tight as they kissed passionately, and Rob wondered absently if they’d be going at it again in mere moments. He laid there, catching his breath with his eyes closed, his body numb with post-orgasmic bliss, when Mike’s hand reached for him, brushing a few sweaty locks from his forehead. 

“You okay?” Mike asked quietly, still intimately connected with Chester, unwilling to move just yet.

Rob cracked his eyes a sliver and smiled faintly. “Yeah. Wow.”

Chester smiled and Mike pulled Rob closer, until he was snuggled against Chester’s side, and Mike leaned over enough to kiss Rob’s broken lip softly. “You’re bleeding,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” Rob mumbled, his eyelids heavy. 

Mike kissed down Chester’s neck before he slid out of him, Chester’s sigh of disappointment barely audible. “You okay, my love?” he asked as he snuggled to Chester’s other side, wrapping an arm around his torso and wedging his hand underneath Rob’s arm.

“Yeah,” Chester whispered, turning to kiss Rob’s temple. “That was crazy.”

Mike nodded, feeling sleepy too. “Maybe next time you can be in the middle,” he said as he nuzzled Chester’s shoulder. 

Rob turned to look at Mike and Chester quizzically. “Next time?”

Chester looked at Mike with a smile, and Mike looked at Rob with a quirked eyebrow. “Oh, there’s going to be a next time,” he affirmed.

“Good,” Rob said tiredly, reaching for Chester’s hand. He’d worry about someday being in the middle and everything new that implied later.


End file.
